Magnus Party!
by NeonMonkey
Summary: Magnus throws a party and things get out of hand. It was supposed to be a small get-together, but turned into a completely crazy glitter throwing, coffee crazed faerie, cowboy cat, pyjama wearing, search party, unicorn riding, metro station exploding, vampire-werewolf, empire state building climbing fiasco. How will Magnus fix this huge mess? And before Alec gets back from Idris?
1. The Bad Beginning

Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or any of the characters. **

«Don't worry, I won't throw any parties! It isn't even Chairman Meow's birthday yet! » Those were the last words spoken by the High Warlock of Brooklyn before the disaster happened.

Magnus Bane was standing in the middle of his living room, looking bored to death. Once again, his despicable cat (Chairman Meow) had eaten all his glitter. Why must this cat enjoy eating sparkly particles? Why? But Magnus still adored him anyways. He loved cats after all. Even after Meow had (also) eaten his blue lip stuff. He even had to him since he got sick afterwards. Because, he was sort of lazy, this had proven a very troublesome task. The real tragedy though was that he was out of his precious hair gel! So that particular day, the warlock's jet black hair was flattened out along his head. He had forgotten how long it had gotten. He was so used to waking up and having it perfectly straightened up in dense points along his head that he had never thought of getting a haircut. Sighing dramatically, he picked up a piece of his somewhat boring hair, examining it carefully. He dropped it back down in defeat, Alec had insisted that if he kept using so much magic, he would get lazy and fat. (A fat Magnus Bane... Hahahaha.) So he was obligated to cut down on his magic usage. Magnus figured that one of the least important things he used magic on was his hair. Boy, he was wrong. He had thought that even if he didn't magically fix his hair every morning that it would still stay in spikes. But things didn't happen that way. Magnus now had to use humungous amounts of hair gel to make it stay. And he had conveniently used his last tub. Yesterday. Darn. It was either he stopped magically fixing his hair or he stopped zapping in furniture. So the hair had to go. It didn't look quite that bad down along his head anyways. At least he was still able to zap in some glitter to his house from the nearby craft store. «Are you even listening to me? » said Alec in annoyance, glaring at him with his handsome dark blue eyes. «Yes, yes of course. » replied Magnus hastily, making a hand gesture to tell him to go on. It was partially the truth, as he was sort of listening to Alec (sort of). As Alec continued to drone on with his extensively long lecture, Magnus thought absent-mindedly about the kind of furniture he should get today, as he was getting tired of his zebra print couch. «Now pay attention, this is really important. » Said Alec, suddenly. Magnus snapped to attention, sensing something important was going on. «While I'm gone to Idris**, absolutely no parties!** » The warlock's cat like eyes opened wide in surprise. He was going to throw a party as soon as Alec had left! How did he guess his intentions so quickly? He read his mind! Must be some kind of strange new Shadowhunter ability. He was going to have to watch out. The warlock crossed his arms, angry at this sudden new rule. «Why not? » whined Magnus, childishly. This was completely unfair! He was old enough to make his own decisions, right? After all, he has been alive for more than a century so he was much older than Alec! Thanks to some wrinkle cover up and magic, he looked much younger than he really was. It should obviously be him making the decisions! Wait, that might not be such a good idea, he was a horrible decision maker. Alec sighed in despair «Because, I know you'll make a mess of the house, like last time, and the time before that, and-» Magnus gasped, he was right! Sort of. The High Warlock of Brooklyn threw his hands up in defeat. «Don't worry, I won't throw any parties! It isn't even Chairman Meow's birthday yet! » he said with a wink. Alec smiled in relief. «Good, I'll see you in three weeks then! » The Shadowhunter teen grabbed his coat and walked out the glitter covered door, it slammed shut loudly and the warlock heard the lock click. No matter. He was inside anyways. Magnus grinned mischievously and his hand went straight for the phone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO oOoOoOoO

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! As you can probably see, this is my first fanfic published. Ever. I'm so very sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I will try to make the chapters a bit more interesting in the future. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Please review, it would be awesome if you did : ) but no flames please! Thanks so much! **


	2. This Won't Turn Out Well

Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, Magnus Bane or Alec Lightwood. **

Magnus' ring covered hand hovered above the phone resting on the coffee table. Should he? Or should he not? He was seriously considering disobeying Alec and throwing a super-mega blowout party. But... he didn't want to disobey the Shadowhunter teen completely; otherwise someone was bound to get hurt. Namely him. So, he was going to have to cook up an audacious scheme. Were there any loopholes in his new obligation? Magnus squinted his eyes, deep in thought. An arm chair popped up seemingly out of nowhere and the warlock flopped down unceremoniously onto the soft surface. He groaned his brain wasn't used to such complex problems. Magnus put his head in his hands, why can't he just have a party and not have to problem solve? He was in such despair that he didn't even notice Chairman Meow happily munching on his glitter. The High Warlock suddenly jerked his head up, an imaginary light bulb flashing over his head. He had found a solution! A loophole in the ultimate restraining rule! He jumped up excitedly, this called for some glitter, and lots of it! Magnus skipped over to the counter, where he had placed his container full of sparkles. He stopped abruptly, spotting his horrible cat sitting on the marble surface, his mouth covered in glitter. «Why- Why you- You terrible creature! » yelled Magnus, stuttering. Chairman Meow seemingly grinned, licking his lips. Magnus shooed him somewhat violently off the counter. He supposed he could make-do with his silver eye shadow and eye liner. After applying a thick layer of makeup, the warlock dashed for the phone. He was not throwing a party, he was throwing a get-together! Not the same thing right? He rushed to call some of his closer friends; he hit the second number on his speed-dial list. The first number was Alec's; he didn't want to alert him of his plans now did he? After three and a half rings, an annoyed female voice answered on the other end of the line, «Hello? » she said. Oh, now Magnus remembered, the second speed dial number was Stacey the witch. She used to have a crush on him, well this is awkward. «Um, hi. This is Magnus. » he said, somewhat hesitant. «Oh hey Magnus! What's up? I was just chilling with Bobb. » She replied, a lot more kindly. «I'm throwing a _get-together _at my place, want to come? » the warlock said, putting emphasis on the word get-together. He heard some yelling in the background and wondered what Stacey was doing. «Sure, why not? Can Bobb come too? » said the witch in a hopeful voice. Magnus shrugged «Why not? » He could see Stacey smiling on the other end of the line. «Awesome! » And she hung up. Magnus sighed; he knew what was going on with Stacey and Bobb. Whatever, Stacey trying to hit on Bobb was not his problem. She apparently didn't know that he wouldn't ever date again after that faerie dumped him. It would make interesting gossip when Bobb rejected her. He would finally be able to sing his rejected song. «Rejected, rejected, you just got rejected! R-E. J-E. C-T-E-D rejected! » Magnus sung in a loud, off-key voice. He did a little funky chicken dance and then realized his front window was open and people were staring at him, so he stopped. He loved doing the funky chicken almost as much as he loved cats and sparkles. Grinning, he called up the rest of his close friends and started planning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Stacey's house, after the phone call... **_

Stacey hung up the phone quickly, «Bobb! We're going to Magnus' party! » she yelled to the living room where her newest crush was reading a spell book. In the next room, Bobb rolled his eyes. What had possessed him to even come to her house? Probably a demon sent by Stacey. He had no idea why he was even here; he disliked Stacey more than he disliked werewolves. Maybe not more than he disliked werewolves. Bobb hated werewolves; he was a vampire after all. So it was explainable «Whatever. » he replied, bored out of his mind. Stacey blushed, he was such a stud. He was totally hot too. Besides, it was obvious he had a major crush on her. The witch picked up her cell phone and phoned her best friend Amanda. « Ehmagawd, Amanda guess what? » Stacey exclaimed in an excited tone « What? » asked her best buddy. «Magnus is having a ''get-together''!» the witch announced. «Ooh! That makes an ordinary party sound so hipster! » Amanda exclaimed. «I know right? It's a total Magnus party! Call everybody you know! It's going to be sooo fun! » Stacey squealed, oblivious to the impact her words would have on the future. «OMG DEFINETLY! » yelled Amanda, promptly hanging up. And so the vicious circle continued until **a lot** more people than planned were going over to Magnus' supposed ''party''. This wasn't going to turn out well for anyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the second chapter of Magnus Party! Don't worry; the better (crazier) part of the story will be coming in the next chapter. I'm sorry if this part of the story was kind of lame and if the characters were OOC. Also, Please review, follow and favorite! It really encourages me to keep writing! But no flames please. Thanks so much! **

**P.S In case you were wondering, Stacey, Amanda and Bobb are my OCs. Bobb will appear in later chapters and maybe Stacey will as well, but Amanda won't be in any other chapters.**


	3. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Maryse and Robert Lightwood or Chairman Meow. **

**Hey everyone! I'm very terribly sorry I haven't updated sooner. I will try to upload new chapters on a regular basis (maybe not). But yeah, so... enjoy! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Magnus stood at the door, ready to answer if the doorbell rang. Perhaps that was strange and awkward but the warlock didn't really care. He was extremely happy and grinning like a mad man. Everything was prepared and perfect for his little get-together, since Magnus had only ever thrown parties; he wasn't sure how to set up for this something slightly different. So he just bought his regular party gear, even though he was smiling the warlock was exhausted, he hadn't wanted to have to go all the way out to the mall, shop at fifty different stores, carry packages the size of elephants and walk all the way home. By himself. Which sucked _really _badly. He hated being alone, why did he not just magically zap all that stuff? Because of many reasons, one, Alec wanted him to cut back on his magic usage and to enforce that rule had then placed some kind of secret magic thermometer in the house. When that stupid little thermometer got too high, it started a horrible high pitched wailing, just like a fire alarm, a loud and painful sound for him and Chairman Meow's ears. If that wasn't bad enough, the mechanism alerted Alec, by cell phone so he could come barreling back to New York to yell at him. By Magnus' reckoning, that thermometer was probably already close to maximum so using any more spells would surely set it off. Two, it seemed as if his beautiful sometimes awful cat was somehow allergic to magic, every time he was around for a spell, Meow would start sneezing like there was no tomorrow. Go figure, one of the things that aggravated the warlock were sneezing fits. Oh how they got on his nerves, when people started to sneeze on the metro the warlock would have to contain himself. The third reason was, he couldn't remember the spell for zapping thing to him and he was too lazy to search for his spell book. But now that he had all the supplies unpacked and set up, Magnus was ready for his guests to bust through the door any minute now. He was outfitted in his neon glow-in-the-dark purple shirt and glow-in-the-dark skinny jeans. The High Warlock bought these particular jeans from a faerie in London, England. Actually, he really didn't buy them, he won a bet involving a green Jell-O pool and Speedos. He wanted this creature's pants as compensation so Magnus made him take them off right then and there. So that was the story of how he acquired his favorite pair of pants. The warlock smiled at the sheer cleverness of his attire, he shall stand out the most! To help that fact, he took a nice, long bath. In glitter. So now he had sparkles everywhere! He looked Edward Cullen the vampire from Twilight. Which was not that bad since so many people thought he was the hottest man alive. Suddenly, Chairman Meow, out of nowhere, pounced on his head and started chewing on his hair! He shook his head violently until the cat detached himself and flew onto the floor, perfectly landing. Magnus looked down and noticed that several tones of glitter flew off his hair and were scattered onto the floor. Whatever, it just added to the party ambiance. Magnus now realized just how long he had been standing at the door for. Grinning he went to sit down on his (new) leopard print couch. Just as he began to get comfortable, the sparkly man jolted up as if he had been shocked, he had forgotten a crucial element to the party! He had forgotten the alcohol! Oh no! Those pink drinks that turned people into rats were also missing! Those were his favorite! Partially because they were pink, partially because they got rid of annoying guests. Magnus thought for a moment, what shall he do? The High Warlock supposed he will just have to substitute with coffee. He padded over to the coffee machine and made about 200 cups of the caffeinated drink. As he was setting down the last mug, the doorbell rang. Magnus rushed over from his counter and masses of people flooded in, a lot more than Magnus had expected. Oh well, let the party begin!

O_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_ oO_oO_oO_o

_**At the same time, in Idris... **_

Alec sank deeper and deeper in his chair, when his parents had announced that they were going to go to the Shadowhunter country, the teen was pumped. He and Isabelle had started to pack their things straight away. But now that he was here, he was horribly bored. His parents would not let him leave the house until they were finished meeting with the Clave. So, the Shadowhuner had to sit, in an uncomfortable leather chair and listen to Isabelle and Aline gossip about people that Alec didn't even know, so it wasn't worth listening in. To add to everything it was hot in the house and all the windows were stuck. Apparently in Idris, no one had ever heard of something called air conditioning. Sure, The Shadowhunter was happy to be back but still... he had been having that sense of dread for a few minutes now and wondered in fear what in the world Magnus was up to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hello people! I wanted to thank you guys for being so patient! I know I've been kinda slow with the updates lately... But anyways, if you want me to do a little chapter about the bet Magnus won, review! It will probably be set in the time of the Infernal Devices so yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review review review! But no flames please! Thanks so much! **


End file.
